This application refers to an apparatus and process for gaging the accuracy of manufactured parts. In order for quality control to be successful and profitable it must be done quickly, frequently and at low cost. The earlier in the process quality control gaging takes place, the more useful the information. At present it is typical to inspect only a single sample because of the time and cost involved. It has been the norm to spend a great deal of time to do difficult positioning and inspection of manufactured parts. In addition there has been a need for a very specialized knowledge and training to do gaging. Building gages dedicated to one specific part configuration has for the most part been cost prohibitive except in the case of very high volume production runs. A prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,741 shows that the use of transducer analog measurement devices can simplify dimensional gaging; however, the gage measurement stations are in predetermined locations and orientations. The gages are still very costly and can be totally obsolete after the completion of the specific part to which it was dedicated.
There is a need for a gage using modular components that fasten together in whatever configuration is required to gage a particular part. This would make it possible to use the gage for short production runs; and the gage never becomes obsolete.